The Birth Of Shadow Pokemon
by DTM Sora
Summary: The story of the beginning of Shadow Pokemon, retelling of Wes Battle against Cipher and the outcome,
1. Chapter 1

The Birth of Shadow Pokémon

Hi this is my first fan fiction. I have read a lot of fan fiction on this site and so decided to start my own. Reviews would be nice and would like your opinion if I should continue this or not.

Don't own Pokemon at all credit goes to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo

Science the greatest thing mankind had invented. With it man can create electricity, travel to space, and explain the world and how everything is made down to the smallest particles. It was this that had interested Ein the most. His ambition in life was to create the strongest and most powerful Pokémon the world had ever seen.

He rested his arms on his desk and after taking of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It was late in the night and still he had no answer to his question. Was it possible to create an all powerful Pokémon, yes of course it was he had done so quite some years ago when he worked with team rocket and created Mewtwo. Though it was a success, it was an ultimate failure. The Pokémon had reacted badly to its creation and proceeded to destroy the lab. He lost many of his collages that day, though he didn't really care. No what he really cared about was the fact that Mewtwo had destroyed the lab so thoroughly that none of the research of its creation existed.

Ein did not know how he survived; he became conscious on the Hospital of Cinnabar Island two days after Mewtwo's birth. He discovered that he was quite lucky. Most of the scientists didn't make it out alive; many didn't make it out in one piece! From what he was told the locals discovered the lab in complete ruins with many body parts lying around the place. Only he and the lead scientist Blaine survived. Blaine quit Team Rocket after that and became gym leader of the island, though Ein had reasoned it was more down to the fact that he can guard the ruined lab and mansion so that no one would be able to try and recreate the ultimate Pokémon.

Ein chuckled to himself. Of course Blaine would have to go on such a noble cause! Even though he was the lead scientist, Ein always thought he was the weakest of the team. Unwilling to go that extra step for science, held back from greatness by some morals over human and Pokémon life. Ein quietly thanked that he had no attitude like that. After his injuries healthied, he returned to Team Rockets base to restart his work, but it was all for nothing. Giovanni was soon defeated by a mere child and disbanded Team Rocket, Ein's plan to restart his work was stopped before it was started. But that didn't deter him. He took himself and travelled the world looking for the right minded people so as to restart his research; he didn't have to wait long.

He was soon approached by an organization called Cipher. They had heard of his work from an ex Team Rocket grunt that had recently joined them. They shared his views on creating the ultimate Pokémon. Their leader was an intelligent but angry man who believed in only strong Pokémon. He allowed Ein to join and made him Head scientist of the development of Shadow Pokémon.

Shadow Pokémon. It was what Ein found very interesting of Cipher. They believed in the ultimate fighting machine, but believed that it could be achieved through ordinary Pokémon, that had their emotions closed off to them and only had anger to feed off. It made Ein curious and he was soon consumed into creating them, it was this that lead to him seating here right now.

Ein after all his years With Cipher had been unable to create their dream shadow Pokémon. They had experimented on many Pokémon, many different kinds and yet he still had no answer. Cipher made this lab in the middle of the desert that is Orre to give him peace away from praying eyes to do his research. Yet he still had no idea how to create one. He had visited the local Relic stone in Agate Village for ideas and although he got plenty he still had no answer. He had learned from his visit that the stone allowed a Pokémon heart to be opened, so he reasoned it was possible to close a Pokémon heart yet he had no idea how to do so.

Ein looked at his supercomputer. He had spent hours on it, researching every Pokémon story and legend to find his answer yet still he was left clueless. Ein's anger had built inside him over these long years and in a roar of rage hit the keyboards with his fists to let some off his pent up anger out.

The computer jumped into the life and started to flash through pieces of Pokémon history and news stories Ein had managed to collect. Ein ignored it, he was in no mood for any of his research because until he found his answer it was all for nought. The computer started to beep as it landed on a piece of information but Ein ignored it. He remembered his early years as an Aid under Professor Oak. The old man had proved to be a valuable piece of knowledge and it was from him that he learned of creating Pokémon. Oak had let slip one day of some scientists at the leading Pokémon Company Sliph Co, who had successfully created a new Pokémon called Proygon. It was still in its development stage but the possibilities it opened was endless. This caused Ein to quit being an Aid and to start his research on creating Pokémon.

BEEP, BEEP the computer went but still Ein drowned it out with his memories. He joined Silph Co after quitting with Oak and was soon in the mix of developing the ultimate Pokémon. Though he went far in his research there the company was unwilling to go as fair as he wished they would and soon the president fired him after over hearing his conversion to another employee on how to create a Pokémon of ultimate power. The president saw this as the true face of evil and had Ein thrown out from Silph Co, the fool Ein thought was terrified of creating a being of unimaginative power.

BEEP, BEEP continued the computer though Ein was too lost in thought to notice. He remembered joining Team Rocket after meeting Giovanna and how the man felt the same way Ein did over the ultimate Pokémon. He let Ein soon after their meeting join his elite team of scientists and funded their search for the rare Mew. They soon discovered it had died off, years ago but with the remains off those left behind they had created Mewtwo.

Still the computer beeped and Ein who had enough looked and stretched his hand out to hit the off switch until he saw he took a gaze at the screen and his hand paused. Ein read the screen once and blinked he reread it and blinked again. He couldn't believe it. The answer to his problem was right there in front of him. On the screen of the supercomputer was the headline of a recent paper. It talked about locals of the Canalave City were many people's had had nightmares and wouldn't wake up. But it was the symptoms that lead up to this sleep that interested Ein the most. People would often be emotionless and when emotions were shown it was of anger. The paper concluded seemed to say that all those who feel into the slumber had their hearts closed to all emotion.

Locals had blamed the local legend Pokémon Darkrai for this. They claimed that it used nightmares to bring fourth these feelings and ultimately the sleep. Ein had heard of such a Pokémon, he recalled how a Pokémon that had the power to make people slumber many of which never to awake again.

At once Ein jumped to his feet as if he had been electrocuted. He quickly turned to one of his speakers and flicked it on.

"Yes Ein sir how can I help" came a tired drawn voice. It was clear that whoever was on the other end of the speaker had been asleep. This would have usually angered Ein as he demanded all who worked under him to be on the lookout at all times. But not now, not when he had the answer he had, the answer he craved so much.

"Bring me a Pokémon that knows the move nightmare, to the first lab at once along with test subject 1029" He turned off the speaker at once and turned to the lift that took him to the lab. A smile had crept over his face; it was not a pleasant smile and would make most normal people cower in fear. At long last he had his answer. As he got in the lift he started to think of all the Pokémon that waited in the lab that he could change into shadow Pokémon. Excitement that he had not known for years filled every cell of Ein's body. If he was correct after tonight he would be one step closer to help creating the ultimate shadow Pokémon.


	2. chapter Two: Hearts Turned Black

Hearts Turned Black

Don't own Pokémon at all credit goes to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo

Ein waited patiently in the lab for the test subject to be brought in. He was leaning against a table humming a tuneless tune. Music wasn't his strong point. He was never the best at music or sport while growing up. His skills at Pokémon while greater than most was still lacking compared to the number of years he's been a trainer. No science was his strength. He was the best he knew off in Orre when it came to Pokémon research. His time with Oak and Team Rocket gave him a great opportunity of cramming as much knowledge of Pokémon into his skull as he could.

Ein looked across the room at one of his most prized posesations. A laser the size of a full grown man was hanging from the ceiling. Ein had put hours of long and hard work into making it. There had been many problems along the way but he was able to make it to work almost as functioned. Ein had designed the laser to lock a Pokémon from its heart. It had some success; it was able to form a seal over a Pokémon keeping them in a form of almost bliss like feeling. Ein learned that the Pokémon would stay like this and no matter how much he tried and the Pokémon would not return to its original state. Ein saw this as a major step forward but to make the Pokémon that Cipher wanted the Pokémon must not be in a state of bliss but of one of anger and hate.

The evaluator to the lab clicked and the doors slide upon. A Cipher peon walked into the room carrying a cage in his arms. Ein looked at the man and smirked. The peons had to wear a pathetic suite of blue which included a helmet. Ein laughed every time he saw them. He was glad that he didn't have to wear a suite like that. He as an admin was allowed to wear what he wanted and no one made any remarks about it.

The peon took the cage to the middle of the room and dropped it to the floor. "Gently!" hissed Ein "I don't want that Pokémon damaged or scared as it already is, it will be useless to me if it died from a heart attack!"

The peon looked darkly at Ein "It's already in a bad state and I'm sure it can handle being a little more scared, it is used to it." Ein couldn't argue with that. The Pokémon weren't treated with any respect what so ever. The Pokémon were in a bad state when Snagem handed them over and most didn't survive the night.

"Hmmm test subject 1069 is an eevee am I correct" Ein asked no one in particular. "Yes brought in a few days ago have some injuries from a radicate bite but nothing as serious as any other test subject" Ein said as he bent over to get a better view of the Pokémon. The eevee looked into his face its eyes full of fear. It was at one side of the cage trying to stay as far away from the scientist as possible.

"Did you get the other Pokémon as I asked for" Ein asked the peon without taking his attention from the Eevee.

"Yes" replied the peon shuffling about as he searched for the Pokéball. "One Pokémon that knows nightmare, a Gastly I believe it is" the peon took the Pokéball and handed it to Ein. "IS believed to know the move nightmare along with Hypnosis, lick and dream eater".

"Excellent, more than enough to do my experiment". Ein straightened up to his full height and with Pokéball in hand walked over to the laser. "Get the Eevee out the cage and out it in the middle of the room right in front of the laser and no miss ups or you'll be sent to work with that barbarian Dakin". The grunt did what he was told but as soon as he stuck his hand into the cage than the eevee bite right down on his fingers.

"OUCH!" screamed the grunt falling backwards clutching his hand to his chest. The Eevee saw its chance and darted out through the space between the grunts legs making a beeline for the door. The Eevee had almost reached the door when...

"Crobat Sonic!" the Eevee was hit by a super high frequency which caused it to become confused and ran straight into the wall. The Eevee hit the wall with a sickening crunch and fainted at once.

Ein looked down at the Eevee and quickly picked it up and dropped the poor creature in front of the laser. "Now if my hunch is correct we will now see the birth of the first shadow Pokémon". Ein walked over to the laser and inserted the Pokéball that carried the Gastly.

Ein thought to himself as he took his hand of the Pokéball. The move nightmare caused great distress to whatever Pokémon that suffered from it. Now if he was to amply that distress the Pokémon would suffer great pain this would then lead to anger. If he was to capture this anger and keep the Pokémon in a permanent state of anger this would result in the Pokémon closing its heart to its other emotions and due to its great anger it would be more willing to hurt other Pokémon even people if it so wished. Ein was even sure that if a Pokémon was to go through this state of anger it would even hurt its own trainer without a second thought. Ein grinned to himself. It was all of course a hunch that could spectacularly fail though he did not think it would. Ein had years of experience with Pokémon and knew that they had greater emotions than humans so it was highly likely that by keeping a Pokémon in a complete state of anger he should be able to make a 'Shadow Pokémon'.

"Well time to see if I'm correct" Ein said to no one in particular even though the grunt was still on the floor nursing his hand. With a flick of the switch the laser lit up, a second flick the light started to collect around the tip of the laser. Ein rested his hand over the third and last switch. He had started to sweat and at any other time he would have cursed himself for doing so as it was not in character for a great mind like him to do something as common as sweating. But he didn't care this was one moments to sweat, all his research, all his work was either about to be proven a success or a failure. His hand hovered over the switch for a split second more and then as quick as lighting he flicked the switch.

The laser shot a powerful black beam. It hit the Eevee squarely in the face and covered the Pokémon's body at once. The darkness spread until the Eevee was fully covered and then the darkness started to retreat entering into the Eevee's mouth. The Eevee choked and tried to awaken but shuddered and let out a cry of pain. This happened for at least a minute until Ein was sure that he thought the process was completed. Ein hit all the switches at once and the laser powered down with an almightily roar as if it was angrily that it was stopped with its torture of the poor Pokémon.

Ein slowly walked over to the Pokémon. He was unsure what to do. It was the first time that he was unsure in his life. He cleared his throat and tried to keep a steady voice. "Eevee awaken".

The Eevee jumped to its feet at once and looked straight at Ein a look of pure hatred on its face. Ein was unsure what to do next; he had really no idea what to command of Eevee. It was at this moment that a soft growl came from the grunt who had managed to stop the bleeding. It was at that moment that a wicked idea popped into Ein's head. If the experiment was to be considered a success then the Eevee should be able to attack anything without second thought be it Pokémon or human so...

"Eevee tackle!" Ein shouted and pointed at the grunt. Without a second thought the Eevee ran right at the grunt and full smack tackled the grunt in the chest. The grunt screamed in surprise and pain and was sent flying into the wall where he laid unconscious. But the Eevee was far from finished, with a roar of pure rage much greater than one would like could come from such a Pokémon the Eevee tensed its muscles and if one was to look carefully enough they could of swarm that there was hint of darkness around the small Pokémon. The Eevee again attacked and with such force hit the grunts throat. A deathly crack could be heard coming from the grunt that jerked and twitched before his body lay still dead for the entire world to see.

Eevee gave one more roar before it too fell to the ground twitched uncontrollably and lay still such like the grunt copse beside it.

Ein looked shocked at what he had just witnessed but that soon changed to one of happiness and laughter escaped his lips. The mad scientist walked over to the bodies and examined them curiously. The grunts throat was completely crushed and Ein could see some bone sticking out. The Eevee itself had no tale tail damage to it. But that only made Ein more curious. If the Eevee had no outward damage them why did it die? He would have to examine the Eevee much more closely. He carefully picked up the Eevee not wanting its body to suffer any more damage before he can have a thorough examination of it. He placed the body on the desk carefully and was about to start his examination when a thought entered his head.

Ein walked over to the wall and picked up the phone "Hello this is Ein I have some good news the Shadow Pokémon experiment is a success!... yes yes I will meet as soon as I can to discuss the plans... in a few days time you say, yes that's plenty of time" with that he hung up.

He turned back to the Eevee corpse and picked up a knife lying at the side of the table "Examination begins" and with that he quietly got on with his work the only sound coming from the lab of the Eevee's body being cut up.

...

Gatonport was a new development in the Orre region. Originally the area was a simple port but as time went by settlements started to pop up around the area until it became a small settlement. Eventually the people of Orre decided it was wise to develop the small port into a high tech port and turn the area into a great town. Work started months ago and because of that it was uncommon for someone to travel to the town.

Ein looked out across the water. He saw the new bridges that where being made. He was intrigued by their design and thought it would be interesting to ask how they were meant to function, but that would have to wait he had more urgent matters to deal with. Ein walked quickly down the steps and went over to the club Krabby. Oh how he detested it! Its design and simple name irritated him. It was just the thought of something like this building being used to witness the meeting that would change Pokémon history that really made him angry. But there was nothing he could do. The boss of cipher himself had chosen the location and arguing with the boss was simply not a wise thing to do be you grunt or admin.

Ein walked into the building and requested a 'Mr. Teach'. It was decided that when an admin meet the boss it was always important to use alias just in case there was prying ears in the area. "Oh yes he just came in!" replied the young lady behind the counter "He's in the top floor bar he has it specially reserved for today".

"Thank you, you are most kind" replied Ein faking kindness and walked over to the staircase. At the staircase stood a beast of a man, he had red wild hair and was dressed in white. He wore no shoes and was easily over seven feet tall.

"So you finally showed up" growled the man "bout time can't wait to hear about your breakthrough".

"Shhhh you idiot, do you what people to hear! You should be more careful with what you say out in public Dakin!"

"Don't call me an idiot you stick! Hissed the man named Dakin.

"Oh what an insult I am so hurt you missing link" barked Ein.

"What missing link what that mean? I am not missing anything..." Dakin was deep in thought trying to think of what he was missing.

"Forget let's just get on with this meeting" Ein replied who felt like he had a migraine from just talking to Dakin.

Both men walked up the stairs and into the room. In the far corner was a group of widely different but still extremely dangerous. There were three figures in the corner. One had a very large afro which was coloured like a Pokéball and was in a yellow suit one that wouldn't go amiss in a disco. The woman of the trio was very beautiful but this was sadly ruined by the smug look that was always plastered across her face. The final figure was the one who Ein had come to see. He had grey hair and was very tall almost as tall as Ein himself. He wore dark purple clothes and his eyes were pure red.

Ein and Dakin walked over to the group "Welcome Ein so glad you can come it is always pleasant to see you" though the man didn't sound like he meant it. "Sit sit a drink perhaps it must have been a very long and tiring journey".

"No thanks Nascour I can't stay long my research does not give me much time away from it". Ein took a sit on the opposite side of the table of Nascour.

"Very well, down to business then," a very serious Nascour said "So you finally accomplished the goal of Cipher and made a Shadow Pokémon then" Nascour asked unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Yes it was a success," Ein answered a smile spreading slowly across his face "I finally discovered the way to make a Shadow Pokémon and believe we can now start to mass produce them if need be".

"Interesting, Interesting" Nascour said as he took a sip from his drink. "If it wouldn't be so much trouble could you explain how you managed it?"

"Oh I thought you would never ask, it was quite simple really, I just trapped the Pokémon in a state of anger and there you go your shadow Pokémon"

"Come off it Ein it was not that simple how did you manage to make the Pokémon angry and how would it be angry make it a shadow Pokémon" asked the woman of the group.

Why that's a good question Venus and one that I will gladly answer". Venus rolled her eyes. Ein was always such a show off when it came to explaining things but she held her tongue. It was wise not to bicker with Ein not with Nascour around anyway so she let Ein continue.

"I had a Pokémon use the move nightmare on the test subject. The move nightmare causes great discomfort for the Pokémon it is used on. It was through this discomfort that I was able to create a Shadow Pokémon. You see when a Pokémon is under nightmare it has a great spike in its emotions. Its anger is what raises the most while under nightmare. By using my laser that I worked so ever hard to make" a grown could be heard coming from Venus at this which Ein ignored "I was able to contain this anger in the Pokémon. By doing so I was able to keep the Pokémon in a complete state of anger. Now Pokémon's emotions are much stronger than humans. A Pokémon's anger is also their hatred. In Pokémon both are one and the same. I used this anger to unlock a Pokémon's in hatred, and this can lead to them attacking other Pokémon and Humans be they friend or foe. I also learned that a Pokémon in this state is much more ruthless in its attacks. It simply does not stop when it beats the opponent it will continue until they are dead..."

Ein trailed off but not on his own will rather because Nascour had raised his hand. "That is interesting Ein very interesting, you say that the Pokémon attacks until they kill that is useful so much havoc can be caused by that" an evil grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Yes but that's not all I learned that the Pokémon itself seems to learn a new move. It is unlike one I have ever seen before! The Shadow Pokémon contains all its hate and anger and uses it as a physical move. I can safely say it is quite devastating as a certain grunt learned" at this Ein laughed.

"So then what happened to this Shadow Pokémon of yours do you have it with you?" asked the man with the large afro.

"No I do not Mirror B, unfortunately the stress of turning into a shadow Pokémon was too much of a strain for its body and it died from a heart attack". Ein had learned a lot for the autopsy and his most important fact was about to come.

"I learned from examining the Pokémon after that there is away to tell it apart from other Pokémon. As you see a Shadow Pokémon is no different in appearance to any other Pokémon. The only difference I could find was that there is a slight change in the glad structure. I will this change would make the Pokémon smell slightly different from others but the glad's involved are not major so not even other Pokémon could tell the difference." Ein said finishing his story.

"Interesting, interesting so when can you really start to mass produce shadow Pokémon," asked Nascour.

"Soon enough I solved the problem so no more Pokémon should die, it is just a matter of acquiring the Pokémon beforehand" replied Ein.

"Well that shouldn't be that hard" Nascour said "Orre is a region full of trainers with plenty of Pokémon to steal and I happen to know such a man who is willing to do that for us, come on in Gonzap"

Upon his name being said a very large man walked into the room. He was easily the size of Dakin and had nearly as much muscles. He had a very long moustache and was going bald at the top of his head.

"Gonzap here is the leader of the group known as Snagem and is more than willing to help us get the Pokémon that we so desire" hummed Nascour.

The bungle of muscles looked at the group and it was clear by the look on his face that he was less than pleased about the situation.

"Nascour when you told me to met you, you seemed to forget to mention that we would have guests and I hope you keep your deal of the bargain about the Shadow Pokémon!"

"Easy you seem to forget that you need our help if you and that little group of wannabe thieves wish to make it big and yes if you do what you are told you will get a shadow Pokémon" Nascour replied unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice of dealing with .

"Well how is this ape going to help us steal Pokémon i mean you just can't go up and steal a trainers Pokémon I'm sure it won't be that easy "Venus questioned .

"Well it is actually" answered Nascour "you see while Ein has been busy working on turning Pokémon into Shadows I have also been busy with the research of Pokéball's. I discovered during my research that the legendary Pokéball maker Kurt. I read some of his work and realised that a Pokéball does not simply capture and contain a Pokémon there is a lot more involved than just that. You see when a Pokémon is captured the Pokéball links with the heart of the trainer. This helps to create a bond between trainer and Pokémon as many people would describe as 'friendship'. I realised that this propose can be reversed if one was to simply turn this system around"

"So what was this way round the system" asked Mirror B who was finally curious about the conversation.

"Well without going into detail I simply made a machine that was able to confuse the Pokémon's heart, by doing so it is able to trick a Pokémon into switching its loyalty to a different trainer."

"This sounds interesting but how when does this tricking of the Pokémon work" inquired an interested Ein.

"Well it happens when you capture the Pokémon of course" Nascour said and with that he reached down and grabbed his briefcase which he opened at his own leisurely pace. "You see I have made a machine that is able to capture trainers Pokémon.. It does so by overriding the code that surrounds a captured Pokémon which prevents it being captured again by a different trainer. Here" Nascour said having pulled out what looked like a very long glove that covered the whole arm and pointed at the centre of the palm where there was a small circle. "The Pokéball that you will use to capture must be directed over this and this allows the Pokéball to override the code. It also changes the Pokéball allowing it to trick a Pokémon over its alliance to a trainer which I have already explained".

"So this little thing is supposed to capture Pokémon" grunted Gonzap who did not one bit pleased "You know this will never fit me so what is the bright idea then trying to be funny ARE YOU!" he roared.

"My Gonzap this is not a joke it is simply a prototype. I am planning to have an army of machines of these at the ready soon under your command and don't worries I'll help make one that fits you" mocked Nascour.

"Now listen up all you" Nascour said a deadly silence in his voice that no one there dared to question "In order for this to work you must all fill your roles as planned, will Ein's breakthrough the Shadow Pokémon plan can go into full effect, I will have the finished version of the ready soon and give it to you to test it out now this meeting is finished. Dismissed!"

At once the rest of the figures got up and left the room at once. They filed out in silence not on daring to shatter it. Outside All five went their separate ways. Gonzap went towards the docks which were still being built. He went be hide one of the buildings where he was to meet up with. As he drew closer to the arranged meeting place sounds reached his ears.

"You think it's wise to steal from me kid, do you know who I am, and I'm a member of team Snagem you just can't steal from me!"

Gonzap reached the source of the noise and saw looking down towards a little kid. "What's going on here "

"Sir this little punk and his Eevee's tried to steal some of my money but I caught him in the act" Wakin snarled clearly unhappy about the kid.

Gonzap looked down at the kid and was startled by his appearance. The boy had silver hair and was wearing ragged clothes. Yet it was his eyes that startled him the most. They had a fire that seemed to refuse to die. This fire in the eyes was also shared among the two Eevee's on his shoulder.

"Wait don't do anything. What is your name little boy"

The boy stared at Gonzap for about a minute who thought would not answer him until the boy spoke up. "My name is Wes"

"And what about your parents where are they" Gonzap asked.

"Dead" replied Wes no hint of sadness in his voice.

"Really well if you want you can come with us" Gonzap asked. He wasn't sure why he was being nice to the boy but he saw in him a future partner and knew that having a partner in this business was an important advantage.

Wes thought carefully before finally speaking up "Sure I'll go with you". Wes knew it was foolish to go with some complete strangers and that chances are he would be killed were high but he would take those risks over the higher chances of dying on the docks.

"Very well Wes" Gonzap said who cleared his throat and in his most important voice he could muster "Welcome to team Snagem!"

On that day the life of everyone in the Orre region would change. The rise of Snagem and Cipher was soon to come, the birth of shadow Pokémon would become the nightmare of authorities but most importantly the life of Wes would change forever.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know there is not much action but I had to explain a lot don't worry I promise the next chapter will be more action backed and will deal with the early days of Wes in Snagem and of the first Snagged Pokémon!


	3. Chapter 3: Wreckage of Success

Wreckage of Success

The rain continued to fall from the sky, threating to engulf all the land beneath it in floods. The Orre region rarely got rain, maybe three or four times a year maybe, none at all in some years but when it rained it was as if the Pokémon Arceus was determined to drown all the people of Orre for their sins.

Pyrite Town was deserted except for those who were truly desperate to get to their destinations. It was never safe to go through Pyrite even in the best of weather but with the downpour of rain increased the risk of danger of falling into the creator that lead to The Under.

The door of the hotel opened quickly and shut just as fast as a man left the warmth of the hotel for the cold of the open air. He had a briefcase over his head trying to protect his head from the worst of the rain with little success.

He ran as fast as he could without slipping, no easy feat but as he turned a corner an arm extended from the depths of an alleyway. The man screamed with fear but was shortly silenced as a fist connected with his face. The man slumped to the ground unconscious and the attacker was quickly searching the man looking for any money and personal belongings that could be sold for a high price.

Wes looked on in disgust as the thief left the fallen man and quickly fell behind the large man who Wes was standing beside. Wes had only been with Snagam for a few months but he quickly learned that the life of a thug was the norm of being a member of Snagam.

Gonzap hardly noticed as the man quickly fell behind him. He was used to this sort of behaviour and it was not uncommon for him himself to join in. But today was not about random robbery, no Gonzap had much more pressing matters on his mind. Today was the day where the partnership between Snagam and Cipher was meant to be to set in stone. The day that they received the first massed produced Snag machines.

Wes waited impatiently beside this large mountain of a man, they had been waiting for at least an hour and Wes quickly grew bored of this but he was not about to say anything aloud, not with Gonzap present at least. Gonzap had treated Wes with respect and fondness the man had never before witnessed so much potential in a child before but he was quick to make Wes know that he cannot cross him without being punished.

As the rain lessoned up as if on cue a man in a jumpsuit with a helmet came up to the group of thieves. "The boss is ready to see you now, follow me".

With that the peon turned and trudged off leading the group behind him. They reached a run-down building and the peon produced a key from his pocket and quickly opened the down and darted in to the building with Snagam following after him.

Wes was startled to see what he thought was a clown standing before them ready to greet them when they entered the building. The 'clown' was wearing a yellow suit and had a very large afro the colour of a pokeball. The image was complete with the sunglasses the man was wearing. A radio was beside the man and was playing some ungodly music that the man was dancing too. It took all of Wes's self-control not to laugh out. He quickly realised that this must be Major B a man famous around Pyrite Town for his strange get up.

When the music finished the man struck a pose that almost pushed Wes over the edge into a fit off giggles put he caught himself and regained self-control. Wes looked at Gonzap and grinned at the site of the man's face. A sweat drop was very close to forming at the top of his head and Wes could see that it was taking all off Gonzap's control not to face palm.

Major B looked at Gonzap obvious to the thoughts of the man and his grunts. "Well it's nice to see you again Gonzap" though he didn't sound it. "The Snag machines are all set and ready to go" and as if on cue a lift at the back on the right side of the room came up with three peons with a large crate in the middle.

"There are fifteen Snag machines in there along with a Snag bot" grinned Major B. The peons opened the crate and the Snagam grunts surrounded it each retrieving their own snag machine. Wes was among the last to get one though he didn't care.

"So these things are meant to help us capture Pokémon" questioned Wakin to Major B in a more than unimpressed voice. "How to they even work?"

"Ooooh well you must be the brains of the bunch" replied Major B clearly trying to irradiate Gonzap with some success by the throbbing on the vein in his forehead. " It's quite simple really you just hold the pokeball in the hand with the snag machine, once you do so the machine will link to the pokeball overriding its program of not to capture over people's Pokémon and thanks to a special feature by none other than Ciphers very own Ein the machine also cause the pokeball to give the Pokémon a small bout of amnesia which of course causes the Pokémon to forget about its trainer until it can be successfully given to us to be transformed into a shadow Pokémon." Concluded Major B.

"Uh ok" Wakin answered. Wes looked around at the rest of the Snagam grunts and could see a look of understanding mixed with some confusion. Wes had to hide a snicker. Just like Snagam to be able to be both satisfied with an answer and left confused at the same time.

"Right well we got what we wanted so we're out of here" roared Gonzap at the grunts waking them from their daze. "Let's go" and with that Gonzap was making his way to the door only to be stopped by the outstretched arm of Major B.

"I hope you remember the deal now Gonzap, we give you these machines and you give us the captured Pokémon" said Major B with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I know that very well Major B now if you don't mind you will withdraw that arm of yours before I rip it off" and pushed past Major B with the Snagam grunts following quickly behind. "Let's get ready and put these machines into use" commanded Gonzap "Its time for Snagam to leave its mark on the Orre region!"

The weak sun was breaking through the rain clouds above the Orre region. The rain had just stopped and the water that landed was soon gone into the dirt to help feed the plants that would make the most of the situation before they were withered away be the sun. On top of a cliff gathered around their leader was a large collection of Snagam grunts and below them their target came along puffing smoke unaware aware of the danger ahead.

"Prepare yourselves! Once the train reaches three hundred yards of here we attack, the first wave will surround the train on both sides and will create openings along the train, the second wave lead by me will then enter the train though the openings and defeat or hold off any guards we find on the train and if possible make more openings, the third and last wave will enter the train two minutes after the second wave entered. They will capture any Pokémon on-board be it the cargo Pokémon or of those of defeated trainers. They will have five minutes to do so and no more. After this is done both the second and third waves will leave the train as it reaches the point where the bomb which will destroy the train has been set which will kill the survivors of the train. Is this understood!?" barked Gonzap.

"Yes sir" cried all those present. Wes was sitting on the bike he shared with his driver Mike. Anyone entering the train was like this. While the first wave only needed to throw bombs, the second and third waves needed drivers in order to enter the train and to be there so that they can escape safely.

Wes looked at the upcoming train and his mind raced over all the possible Pokémon that could be inside. The train was a mixture of a Pokémon cargo train and luxury train. Wild and rare Pokémon were being transported to a dock that was supposed to deliver them to the new port town of Gateon Port in which they would be distributed into the wild. This was seen as part of a new method to introduce Pokémon into the Orre region after the destruction of Serenity and its surrounding areas.

Wes straightened up as the train got closer. His eyes strained in the distance farther down the track where he noticed a small encampment. Wes saw it when they travelled here and only thought it must be a group of survivors from the doomed city of Serenity. Serenity was the largest and grandest city in Orre until its destruction. Wes had never visited the city but heard it was a place that was both technology advanced and one with nature at the same time. The skyscrapers were surrounded with large trees that grew hundreds of feet and had all sorts of Pokémon living in them. The area around the town also had a lush forest and grasslands with some caves that Pokémon inhabited. Rumour had it that the God Pokémon Arceus itself had destroyed the city after its greatness was meant to rival its own. Though Wes never believed this. The fact though was that people were unable to reach the city after its destruction

It had been surrounded by large mountains that were commonplace in the Orre region. It was beyond Mount Battle that this city was located and the only way to get there was through the roads that travelled through the mountains. These were destroyed by landslides and only a few survivors made it out of there alive. Though they were unwilling or unable to say what happened. It was also impossible to fly there due to the strong winds that surrounded the mountains after the cities destruction.

The survivors were common in the Orre region after its destruction but he was surprised to see some this far out. They were very close to the track and would witness the event about to unfold. Wes was about to highlight this to Gonzap when the large man roared "NOW!"

Wes only had time to have his arms around his rider before they went flying down to intercept the train. In a matter of moments they were upon the train. Wes could see the startled looks of the people inside before the bombers latched the bombs to the side of the train and hit the trigger. There were multiple explosions as metal was ripped from the train. Wes saw the smoke rise from the train and the metal that awkwardly hung around the hole and sticking from the metal shinning in the weak sun was blood.

As soon as the motorbikes got close enough Gonzap jumped from the bike to the train followed quickly by ten more Snagam members. Wes could vaguely here screams coming from the train over the noise of the train and burning metal. Wes counted down the time until he had to board the train. As time ticked away Wes prepared for his jump. It wasn't as dangerous as it seemed the jump, the bikes got close enough to the train as possible and the bikes were near level of that of the train.

Wes was slowly getting in place on the bike and then he heard the call "Now!" With a leap Wes made it from bike to train. Wes crouched as he landed on the train. Quickly assessing the situation. He mentally noted the damage to the train. Currently Snagam had taken over large parts of the train having pushed those aboard to the front of the train away from the cargo of Pokémon. Bodies lied around the floor of the train mixed with the destruction of train and furniture. Wes didn't look close enough to see if they were alive or not but got underway immediately. Wes threw pokeballs at any and all Pokémon he saw on the floor. Within a matter of seconds he had captured all shapes and sizes of Pokémon reaching ten captured. Retrieving the Pokeballs Wes moved back to the next car behind him.

The situation in here was different to the one he had just left. This was a cargo care full to the brim with Pokémon. Wes noticed three Growlithe, ten Muk and four Pidgeys. Wes quickly threw a large number of pokeballs capturing the Pokémon he just saw along with many others he had yet to witness.

Wes gathered all the pokeballs in the train until he ran into difficultly. He had just picked up the last pokeball when he noticed a shadow looming over him. Looking up he saw a steel bird looking down upon him.

The bird screeched quickly and tried to peck at Wes's eyes. Wes dodged and sent out his two eevees. "Eevees tackle!" Both Pokémon tackled the bird in the chest only for both of them to scream in pain. "Eevees!" shouted Wes shocked at the reaction of his Pokémon. Both had clearly hurt themselves from tackling the Pokémon and Wes put two and two together.

"Ok that Pokémon really is made of steel and normal attacks will do nothing but hurt the Pokémon that use it, I can't use any Pokémon I caught because I'm not sure they would listen to me, the bird clearly likes to use peck, the surrounding area is one of metal" looking up Wes saw a hot water pipe running across the ceiling. "Bingo" grinned Wes.

"Eevee growl!" both Pokémon responded and the steel bird got even angrier and used peck again. The Eevees dodged and headed towards the ceiling. Both used the cages to help reach their destination with the bird continuing its unrelantless attack on the two. When both reached the top the bird jumped up and used pick. "Eevees dodge!"

The Eevees jumped out of the way as the bird lunged forward. Unable to stop the attack due to its momentum, it hit the water pipe forcing it to burst. Hot water descended on the bird who screeched in pain. Seeing his chance Wes threw the pokeball and captured the Pokémon.

Wes walked over to the pokeball and picked it up filching slightly over the pokeball covered in hot water. He put the pokeball in his pocket and returned his two eevees. After doing so he heard Gonzap "Come on we are leaving now!"

Wes ran to the hole he had come through and saw the bike waiting beside the train. Wes jumped and landed right on the bike thankful that he didn't mess up the landing. The bike driver took the bike to a halt and Wes saw the rest of Snagam gather around with Mike getting off to greet the rest of the team.

Wes looked ahead and he saw that the train continued to go at full speed to its doom and looking ahead Wes noticed something that made his stomach cramp. A girl about his age was just outside the camp looking at the incoming train. Wes knew that the camp would be destroyed and no one would survive when the bomb went off but part of him felt something to this girl. Before he knew it he had grabbed the handles of the bike and started to drive towards the girl.

Wes was speeding to the girl before he knew it and could vaguely hear Gonzap screaming behind him. Wes did not know why but he felt he must save the girl. The bike was surprisingly stronger than the train and quickly caught up to it before passing it. Wes was upon the girl and stopped before her. "GET ON NOW!" Wes heard the train closing in and then the explosion "Damn it!" Wes cursed and grabbed the girl putting her on the bike. She did not resist and was sitting behind Wes who started the bike back up.

Wes speeded through the camp. People were leaving the tents to see what was causing the commotion. Wes saw the first part of the train crash into the encampment. The steel and fire burnt through the camps making them catch fire.

The girl grabbed Wes tightening her grip around his waist. Wes started to blush but continued to concentrate on getting out of the doomed town of tents. He passed the last tent when he heard a large scrapping sound behind him. Looking back quickly Wes saw a car of the train had travelled through the camp crushing all in its path be it tent or human and had only stopped at the last tent. Wes turned back into his original position and gulped. Even though it hadn't been confirmed Wes knew no one from that camp would be alive, the only survivor, the girl on his bike with him.

Wes drove the bike around the camp that was alight with fire. Wes tried not to look but couldn't help smelling the burning of human flesh. He passed the camp and saw the remains of the train. Only some of the train was left on the track. Burning wreckage scattered the landscape.

Wes was soon upon the rest on Snagam and Wes got a feeling of forbidden from the look on Gonzap's face. He knew he was about to get roared at like never before. Wes slowly stopped the bike in front of Gonzap and got of keeping his head low avoiding the gaze of Gonzap.

Gonzap was doing all that he could to resist the temptation to hit the boy in front of him. No one defied him be it man, boy, woman or girl. "Well I hope you have a good reason for what you just did there boy" asked Gonzap slowly.

Wes gulped and flinched as if Gonzap had hit him. He knew that Gonzap was only really quiet when he was extremely mad.

"Well sir I thought she could be quiet useful to us, I believe that camp was made of survivors from the city of Serenity. I believe that someone from that town would be useful to us due to the fact they know about wild Pokémon and would have experience in battling Pokémon and could tell us which Pokémon are useful to acquire" lied Wes. He had no idea if any of this was true. He only guessed that the people from the camp were survivors from Serenity and that if that was true then the girl could have some experience in Pokémon.

Gonzap looked thoughtful. He was still unbelievably made at Wes but if this girl proved useful to their cause then he would overlook this act of defiance. "Girl" barked Gonzap at the girl making her startle "Is any of this true?"

The girl gulped and looked at the towering figure before her. In a hushed "Well yes I am from. No I have no idea of any places for wild Pokémon but I have battled before with them and was taught in a trainer school about all sorts of different Pokémon!"

"Hmm" thought Gonzap. He looked at the advantages of having her in Snagam and compared them to the disadvantages. Gonzap couldn't help but think of all the benefits of having someone with Pokémon experience and knowledge would do to boost Snagems cause. He did however think of what a stranger could do to them as well though. She could turn on them and cause serious damage maybe even tell the police about their base location! But he took that risk with Wes and besides what he did just now he was give him this girl who could only improve Snagam. And anyway if there so much as a hint of betrayal from her he could always kill her.

"Fine" muttered Gonzap "You can join us" he said in a louder voice. "But if I get a hint of betrayal I will end you like your people back there" and pointed to the camp that continued to blaze.

"OK" whispered the girl trying to fight back tears. "I'll help you".

"Well now that that is solved let's get out of here, the police will be here to investigate the smoke, and I frankly don't want to be here when they do". Gonzap got on his bike and waved at the others to do so "Mike your with me let Wes take the girl back on that bike he used". Mike grumbled but did as he was told.

"Well come on" Wes said to the girl "let's get back to base but before we do so what I your name?"

The girl looked Wes straight in the eye "My name is Kiara "she croaked and unable to hold back tears collapsed into Wes's arms. Wes blushed but was thankful that the rest of Snagam had moved on so as not to witness the girl's breakdown. If word reached Gonzap he would be far from pleased to hear about this.

"Come on let on the bike" Wes said in his most comforting voice but failing. Comforting was something he never did before. The girl compelled wiping away tears. When Wes was sure she would not cry anymore he got on the bike and started up the engine.

"OK lets go to your new home!" and with that the engine roared into life and moved at speed to Snagam base.

Unknown to both they did not realize how both their lives would change forever. How a new bond would form and how it would all end in tears in that place of blood and suffering.

Well there you go folks! Sorry about the late update but my netbook messed up on me and I had to get a new hard drive, then I started uni and then I realised I had no real idea where this fanfic was going, but that's all sorted now and I hope to be updating more regularly! Thanks and stay tuned!


End file.
